Only a Pauper who Nobody Owns
by muertalas
Summary: Rattle his bones over the stones, he's only a pauper who nobody owns. A Pokemon battle in some unknown woods. Gengar versus Linoone; Hades versus Mercury; Nobody versus Victor. Who wins? Standalone.


Guess who writes pokeymanz fanfiction now. Haha.  
Two characters of mine that I started toying with forever ago, created just for the Pokemon fandom.  
Enjoy.

* * *

**Only a Pauper who Nobody Owns**

The forest was dark, high trees blocking the sunlight with thick leaves, and the rustle of strange movement would raise the hairs on one's neck. The cry of the wind breezed through quickly, its cold presence chilling the heart, the spine, the lungs, leaving them gasping. Numerous pairs of eyes watched the scene before them unfold: two humans – trainers; a brunet and one with long, gray hair – standing far from one another as two creatures battled rabidly, angrily, toying with each other before attacking.

A Linoone – slinking, teeth bared as it growled out its war cry, aqua eyes mere slits – dug its overgrown claws into the slightly wet soil. It glared at its opponent: a Gengar, sharp yellow fangs shown while it beamed sinisterly; it waved teasingly.

The brunet smirked, the long cut going down from his left eye crinkling a tad as he snickered quietly. "Heh, this'll be _cake_. Mercury, ready an Iron Tail!" He rose a slender arm for emphasis as his smirk morphed into a full-on grin.

"Dark Pulse on ground," said the other unemotionally, arms lying limp at his side. His face was emotionless, a small array of scars planted beneath one of his pitless eyes. The torn and worn dress shirt he wore waved from the wind that was produced from the attack of his Gengar. A ripple of black ran like a vein around the Pokémon as it was propelled upwards. Birds scattered while the opening was ripped to pieces, leaves and branches and Pokémon swept into the growing tornado. _Crash!_ and a mass cloud of smoke and debris prevented anything or anyone from seeing more than an inch in front of them. The gray-haired one left his eyes open, however, fingers now reaching somewhat into his pockets. "Invisible."

The Gengar gave a maniacal laugh in his little language and presumably obeyed the order.

A couple of coughs preceded the brunet trainer's voice. "Merc, climb the closest tree... and be ready to use... that Iron Tail!" The creature did so with the ease of an acrobat, its claws digging into the thick bark of an oak tree as it scampered up the trunk. Its voice, "_Noone, Noone, Noone, Linoone!_" seemed to echo throughout the forest as the cloud began to clear until the Pokémon finally reached a high enough branch.

He waited for a moment or perhaps a few before the emotionless trainer spoke in a quiet monotone: "Scare." A gaseous purple face appeared before the Linoone nicknamed Mercury, scarlet triangle eyes and yellow fangs forming a Cheshire smile as if a morbid full moon in some twilight dimension. "Hyper Beam," said its trainer, and the Gengar happily obliged.

Bringing its stubby arms together, a golden aura formed around its three-fingered hands and after a couple of seconds, its cry of "Gengar!" was accompanied with a resounding _boom!_ as a beam of energy jolted towards its adversary. The brown creature had no time to dodge it, and its trainer was dumbfounded at the unprecedented attack. Taking the brunt of it head-on, Mercury's branch snapped while its temporary inhabitant fell with it.

The Pokémon gave a final murmur of "Noone..." before it slammed to the forest floor, unconscious.

"Mercury!" the brunet screamed, taking a step back in shock. His crooked nose – most likely broken at some point in his life – wrinkled as he furrowed his brow. "I – I lost..." He placed his arms across his chest, frowning, before he finally gave a shrug and smiled at his opposition. "Ah well!" he chuckled.

He grabbed a Poké Ball from the holder on the cargo pockets of his pants and raised it with a mumbled "Good job, Merc; take a rest."

The gray-haired trainer took a glance at his Gengar and nodded; he stepped forward towards his opponent. The ghost laughed once more and floated adoringly beside its trainer, almost purring while it stared at the proof of its victory. The winner outstretched his hand without a word.

The loser looked up in surprise and leaned back, cocking an eyebrow. After a minute, he brought a finger to the side of his head, exclaiming "Oh!" as he flicked himself as if thinking himself stupid for not understanding. He slapped his own hand down upon the winner's. "Nice battle, Bod."

Nobody stared down at his still open palm in deep thought before he sighed and demanded in his quiet, monotone voice, "Pay, Victor."

The brunet threw his arms up into the air in agitation, cursing as he did so. "I was hoping you'd forget." He dug through his pockets in search of his money, mumbling empty insults all the while. Nobody waited patiently, his palm still open and empty.

A moment passed by until a muttered, "No," made itself known to the air.


End file.
